Shadow Play
by CosmicYouthh
Summary: 7 years since the defeat of Pitch, the last known celestial escapes from her confinement after being sentenced there for eternity, after attempting the unthinkable. She's managed to break free from the living shadows, but they've taken a heavy toll on her soul and well-being. She must learn how to unite two enemies to take out a global threat. (PitchxOC)


Chapter 1

It was dark, moonlight barely pouring through the cracks in the cement. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was, or who I was. I stood up in a panic, only to have the shackles at my ankles yank me back down to the cold, dirt floor. In a rush, my memories returned to me. _How long? _I fervently thought to myself. _How long?! _I ran my hands through my hair, trying to brush through the cold sweat starting to form. In that moment, I realized that I wasn't supposed to wake up at all.

This was my sentence, I was banished here for eternity. I tried to stand up once more, to which the shackles finally broke. I ran over to the closest wall and gripped onto it, trying to hold myself together. Perhaps the moon pitied me, perhaps he understood the circumstances I was in to get where I was. Or perhaps, he was too weak to keep me trapped, locked up.

As I slowly slid down the wall, I peeped through a crack that had formed, and looked up at the moon. I felt nothing. No condescending voice. Nothing. Almost as if I was looking at a vessel of something that once was, a hollow shell. I didn't care about anything else in that moment. I started to plan my course of action.

As I stalked towards the door, i realized just how weak i was. I grabbed my staff that they so kindly let me keep, and used it as a walking stick. I put most of my weight on it, and opened the old, worn door. As i stepped through, i started to panic. I was definitely not where i was when i was originally imprisoned. Instead, i was placed on in island, in a tiny shack, left to rot. Shivers shot up and down my spine, as i realized that the shack was in and awful condition. I took a few steps and almost fell onto the cold, wet sand. _I can't do this by myself._ I whistled loud and low into the cold, night air, only to find that i did not receive a response. _My wolves… _i was horrified. Even my companions were taken from me. I had nothing left. I fell to my knees, and held my face in both of my hands. Sobs wracked through my body, and i felt bile rise up through my throat.

_I fell down to the ground. My skin felt as if it were going to tear, the shadows stretching me thin. A screech that i didn't even hear released itself from my throat, fear and searing pain consuming me. My vision went dark, and i was starting to lose consciousness. I tried to focus on banishing them, destroying them completely. I was losing sight of myself. With my last remaining willpower, i yanked the locket from my pocket, and stared at it, trying to win the fight over my mind. _

As another sob wracked through my body, i pulled the locket out from my pocket with a shaking hand. I knew that i had to return it to its rightful owner, but i wasn't sure how. _What if im locked back up, never to be seen again? _I couldn't face that reality. I just couldn't. Standing back up, i tested the waters, seeing if i had enough strength to fly. By the grace of the gods, i was able to lift myself off the ground. I took off, the fear of the unknown haunting me.

**The North Pole**

"Oi, this better be good, North." Aster exclaimed, anger in his voice.

North only grimaced, peering up past the globe, gazing at the crescent moon shining down through the glass. About twenty minutes ago, he received news that terrified yet fascinated him to the core.

"Why not see for self, rabbit?" he gestured over the crystal, displaying a figure that they haven't seen in centuries.

Aster stared at the crystal in horror, finally understanding what he was seeing.

A figure dawned in a galaxy covered outfit, holding a staff not much different than Jack's, stood at the center.

"Wha- how? Did she manage to escape?" he asked, almost speechless.

"Yes. That is why i have brought you here. _Only _you. The others must not find out, it will stir up panic." North stated, with an urgency in his voice, fear in his eyes.

North could tell Aster was fearful, but he only displayed irritation at the news.

"First Pitch, now this? The last thing we have to worry about is a walking hurricane. I mean, come on mate, i've got eggs to paint! Easter is in a month, and i-" Aster angrily stated, before he was brutally cut off by North.

"At Least it isn't Christmas, Bunny." North said, amusement replacing the fear.

North started to walk towards the library, Aster following angrily behind.

"Oh no mate, we ain't having a debate right now. For all we know, this drongo's probably already burned down a couple towns." Aster tried to say in a joking tone, but he wasn't sure. For all he knew, it could be true.

As they entered the library, North pulled out an old, worn key. Aster gasped.

"Oi, why would you need to go into the archives?" he asked North, fear stirring up again.

North didn't reply as he walked over to a door that was as old as the key, inserting said key into the equally worn keyhole.

They both stepped through, inhaling dust and other debris caused by the aging of the room. This room hasn't seen sunlight since the Dark Ages, having been locked, hopefully to never be opened again.

North started rummaging around for something in particular, Bunny nervously standing as still as possible, trying not to break anything. After about a 5 minute search, North finally pulled out a thick book that looked extremely aged. With a huff, he gestured for Aster to follow him out of the room.

Settling down on one of the chairs near the fireplace, North started flipping the pages in the book, searching for something, Aster standing behind him, peering over his shoulder. With a look of satisfaction, he found what he was looking for.

_Name: Marissa __Asterodea_

_Class: Celestial_

_Age: Unknown_

_Abilities: Unknown_

_Notes: Very elusive, coy, and cunning. Extremely intelligent and dangerous. Staff can shapeshift into various weapons and items. Be- _

Aster and North struggled to read the next lines, the ink worn and non-existent.

"Crikey, mate. This hardly tells us anything."

North remained silent, stuck in thought. He sat up straight, with a determined look on his face.

"I think it's time to tell others."


End file.
